Sakura's Plan: Operation NaruHina!
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: Pre-Shippuden. Following the events from 'A NaruHina Easter', Sakura has plans setting up the the Uzumaki and the Hyuga heiress together. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Plan: Operation NaruHina!

A/N: I just want to say that **IT TOTALLY SUCKS THAT I SPENT MORE THAN AN HOUR TYPING THIS ON MY iPOD!**

Ahem. Now this story will take place after the events of my other fanfic: 'A NaruHina Easter' and this time featuring SasuSaku! Well actually this chapter doesn't even include much SasuSaku but more NaruHina *sweatdrops*

And so, I've decided to make this chapter showing Sakura's part of the story from the other fanfic. So this chapter is mostly in Sakura's POV but in a flashback.

The time setting should be somewhere between episode 101 and 102. (pre-shippuden).

**WARNINGS: OOC SAKURA (maybe)**

Me: Now disclaimer, Sakura-chan!~

Sakura: *walks up to screen* x0xAnotherSasuSakuLoverx0x DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!

Me: But I wish I could! Then Sasuke wouldn't have left the village and be with Saku-chan!~

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

-x-0-x-0-x- (page break)

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was humming a merry little tune while strolling down the streets, talking to her ex-rival-but-became-her-best-friend-again, Ino. (A/N: I liked them better as friends) Now that the Chunin Exams are over, she and Ino had decided to rekindle their friendship thinking it was silly of them to break their friendship because of some guy *coughSasukecough*. Besides Ino is now crushing on the infamous genius slash lazy-ass ninja they called Shikamaru.

This left Sakura an opportunity to snag Sasuke since it was mainly Ino she was fighting against. Don't get her wrong, she still likes him but she doesn't act like the demons they called _fan girls_ anymore. Sakura shivered in disgust inwardly. Now that she thought about it, that silly crush of hers was slowing evolving to something else. She also couldn't help but feel a small yearning feeling in her heart.

Ino seem to notice Sakura was looking quite crestfallen and began to slightly fear the reason Sakura was about to say.

"Sakura?", she started off carefully and softly. She bent her head down a little bit to match Sakura's level.

"Yea?", she replied with some emotion shown in her eyes.

Ino carefully asked, "Are you ok?" She was beginning to worry even more.

"Oh. Y-yea.", she meekly replied while trying to hide her miserable tone. She tried to give her a small smile but Ino wasn't convinced.

"Sakura.", Ino warned. Sakura finally just decided to have a huge sigh of irritation and sadness.

"Ino", she started. "I'm thinking of giving up on Sasuke-kun." Ino's eyes went wide and stopped their walk to gape at Sakura.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Meanwhile

Behind a building was a lone figure with raven hair. He looked like he was spy- er eavesdrop- er…. LISTENING to other people talk until he just simply saw Sakura and he just HAPPEN to be there to just hear. He managed to hear a _"Ino, I'm thinking of giving up on Sasuke-kun."_ and his eyes widened for a nanosecond and reverted back, but it was clear that his eyes still had some shock in it. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Sakura and Ino and waited expectantly for what she had to say next while he was expertly tailing after them. Geez, creepy much?

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Back to Sakura and Ino

Ino was between looking shocked and gaping at Sakura looking like an idiot. (A/N: I'm not bashing Ino, in fact she's my 3rd fav Naruto girl. I just think that she and Naruto have a few things in common.) "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!", she exclaimed so loudly that even Gaara could hear it from his office. (A/N: LOL!)

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

At Gaara's Office (A/N: I KNOW THAT GAARA DOESN'T BECOME A KAZEKAGE YET BUT PRETEND HE DOES FOR THE SAKE OF HUMOUR IN THIS FIC!)

Gaara was just doing his paperwork was usual until…

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

A shrill-glass-breaking voice that sounded like, "WHAT!?", pierced through his eardrums! Gaara closed his eyes and re-opened them after his little 'heart attack' and saw that all his windows were all broken. Gaara's face was calm but still brought his fingers to calm down his up-coming migraine.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked to a window that was facing to the direction of Konoha. He leaned out the window and….

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Back to Sakura and Ino

People stopped their conversation to see Ino screaming her head off and turned their heads to face her. Each of them held an expression that totally screamed, 'WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'

Ino finally realizing that they were having an audience, looked around and then turned pink. "He-he. Sorry.", she sheepishly apologized. She turned to Sakura and saw that she was giggling at her misfortune, due to Ino's dismay. Sakura stopped giggling when she saw the murderous intent in Ino's eyes. She sweat-dropped. And with that, Ino dragged her off to her flower shop. Ino regained her composure, so she started to ask, "Anyways. What do you mean you're giving up on Sasuke-kun?", as they resumed their walk and talk (A/N: Hehe it rhymed!)

Sakura's tone suddenly turned grimly as she replied, "Well, what's the use? He probably thinks I'm just another fangirl anyways…." Ino really felt bad for her now and decided not to bother her about the touchy-subject again. So their walk to the flower shop was in complete silence.

As they reached inside, Sakura went to make herself comfortable sitting at the extra chair behind the counter. Ino went to retrieve her work-apron and got ready for work. Today was a pretty relaxing day and no customers came in yet so Ino got bored.

She sensed the heavy and gloomy aura surrounding Sakura and decided to break the silence. "Ahem. Soooooo….errrr…how was your day?", she said awkwardly as she mentally sweat-dropped at herslft for asking such a stupid question.

This causes Sakura to immediately brighten up and replied, "WONDERFUL!~ I helped Hinata-chan out with Naruto!"

"OMG! REALLY!? AHHHHHHH!", Ino squealed with stars in her eyes. She was so happy that Hinata had finally progressed and she was also glad that Sakura help them instead of her. Ino's plan are evil! *shudders*

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Meanwhile Upstairs

Ino's father, Inoichi, and Ino's mother both hear loud squealing coming from downstairs.

"Judging by the volume and glass-breaking intensity of that squeal/scream, I'm guessing it was Ino.", Inoichi said sweat-dropping as he continued reading his newspaper.

"Yup Definitely Ino.", her mother said sweat-dropping as well and began to put flowers into the delicate glass vase. Hmmm… wonder why it hasn't break yet..

"Tch. Teenage girls these days.", Inoichi muttered. Ino's mother just shook her head at him.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Back Downstairs

"WELL,WELL!? Tell me all about it!", Ino eagerly demanded with twinkling eyes and was clasping her hands together. Sakura just sweat-dropped at her 'best friend'. Geez lots of people keep doing that, have they been running too much!?

"Geez, chill, will ya? Your acting like a hyper 3-year old getting their first puppy.", Sakura said sounding exasperated.

"No. I'm a hyper 13-year old girl who is receiving a piece of juicy gossi-er, piece of **NEWS** about her other best friend, who is probably in the hospital from too much fainting-itis!", Ino replied while trying to add a smart sounding tone but was miserably failing. Now if you could imagine it, Sakura would probably have a sweat-drop the size of your palm! Now that would be cool!

Sakura cleared her throat and then retorted, "Whatever Einstein. Can I start telling the story NOW!?" Ino nodded eagerly, who didn't even notice the tone of her voice.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

**A/N: Phew that took at least 3 hours to just type! Luckily for me, I don't have to worry about showing my parents my grade cause they barely know what an A+ or a B- is. **

**I'm going to start my homework now, but I will see to it that Chapter 2 is done!**

**Also this might have some grammar mistakes, because I don't have a beta-reader to proof-read it. So, I proof-read it myself at least 3 times.**

**Also this has nothing to do with the story but, I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED! THE NEWEST NARUTO MOVIE (Road to Ninja) SUBTITLES ARE ABOUT TO COME ON APRIL 24! I have been waiting for almost an eternity for this moment! TT^TT**

**Me: Hinata! Take the stage!**

***spotlight shines on Hinata***

**Hinata: *blushes* Ummm….. r&r….**

**Me: WHAT!? CAN'T HEAR!**

**Hinata: *blushes more* R&R!**

**Naruto: Atta girl, Hinata!~**

**Hinata: *faints***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole thing except the end will all be a whole flashback. **-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x -0-x-0-x-

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback, Sakura's POV_

_I was walking towards the usual meeting place of Team 7. I was near the bridge until I heard 2 certain people arguing. I sighed knowing it's the usual 'Uchiha vs. Uzumaki' showdown again. I swear, one of these days those two are going to give me a permanent migraine! Not to mention they are also responsible for paying my hospital bill! I sighed in irritation as I rubbed my temple for an up-coming migraine._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Outside of Flashback_

"Hey, forehead! What does this have to do with Hinata-chan!?" Ino yelled feeling very irritated.

"SHUT UP! I'm getting to that!" Sakura roared. Ino nodded herself silly cause I think she just saw a glimpse of **INNER SAKURA**! Oh, we all did Ino, we all did…

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Back to Flashback_

_Since today was Easter and it was also a holiday, which means __**NO MISSIONS! WOHOO!**__ Ahem, anyways I suddenly thought of the idea of Naruto giving Hinata-chan chocolate bunnies! If that happens then:_

_Hinata-chan can spend more time with him!~_

_They'll EVENTUALLY realize they have feelings for each other!~ (well Naruto's the one who needs to realize it -_-)_

_Hehe! Just like killing two birds with one stone!_

_Now at times like this, I have come prepared! …. Ok I didn't, I just had 3 chocolate bunnies for the rest of the team. So I'll just give Naruto one to give it to Hinata-chan._

_Ok, let's recap the plan:_

_Phase 1: Give Naruto the chocolate bunny. Simple._

_Phase 2: Tell Naruto to give Hinata-chan the bunny. Simple._

_Step 3: They shall confront each other. Not so simple. BUT! I have come prepared! I've figured out that Hinata-chan would probably faint with a 99.9% chance. Then Naruto would have a panic attack about what happened. You should realize that Hinata-chan can stay unconscious for at least 2 hours straight! Naruto would probably take her to the hospital as I have calculated with a 90.7% chance (A/N: Don't know why I'm adding math in here even though I LOATHE math. LOL!). Naruto is the type who cares for his friends so he should stay with her until she wakes up. When she DOES wakes up, that will allow them some alone time and my last step as match-maker would be done. *sigh* Another matched couple to add to my match-making list. (A/N: I made Sakura a love-freak cause I'm also a sucker for romance xD)_

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Outside of Flashback, Sakura's POV_

I stopped halfway to see Ino, her face stuffed with rice, staring at me with such a weird face. I would guess that she was hungry seeing how it IS lunch time. But how rude to eat during MY story! I silently fumed. I looked back up to see Ino stuffing her mouth with even MORE food. Wow, now that's the true meaning of PIG! I should have brought a camera! "You know you'll just get fatter like a REAL pig, right Ino-PIG-chan.~" I said adding a sweet mocking tone to my voice.

Ino looked up to glare at me and said, "What!? Your whole 'I'm-so-smart monologue is boring me to death and it's making me hungry!"

I returned the glare with extra flames in my viridian emerald eyes. My flaming glares are for:

Shutting Ino up

When I am VERY irritated

I think she finally got the message and just took out a bag of dango and excused herself to make some tea. I just waited patiently but bored.

A few minutes later, she came back with two cups of fresh, hot, steamy tea. (A/N: I never drank tea sooo…..) She settled down into her seat across from me and silently nodded for me to continue. I nodded back and drank a little bit more tea and then I began again.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Inside Flashback, Sakura's POV still_

_I walked onto the Team 7 bridge and began my secret mission._

_It's called Operation: Getting Naruto and Hinata In The Hospital So They Can Have Some Alone Time Plan. _

_Or Operation: G.N.A.H.I.T.H.S.T.C.H.S.A.T for short._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Outside of Flashback, Sakura's POV still_

As I said that, I saw Ino stare at me like was a 4-legged, pink alien from the planet Venus! (A/N: My favorite planet is Venus!)

I just ignored her as I continued.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Back to Flashback, Sakura's POV STILL_

_As I started Phase 1, I first gave Sasuke-kun and Kakashi their respective chocolate bunnies. As I handed Naruto the bunny, I simply said, "Give this to Hinata-chan."_

"_Ehhhhhh….Why?" he whined with a pouty face (A/N: Imagine the cuteness!~)_

_I just responded, "If you do then I'll give you a-"_

"_A KISS!?" he suddenly interrupted me. Suddenly, Sasuke-kun came up behind him and whacked his head good with a big bump._

"_I don't think so, dobe." He just calmly said. Naruto looked like he wanted to rip his head off but I manage to stop him and from destroying the chocolate bunny by accident._

_Kakashi was just standing there watching us like we're some kind of entertainment for him! Damn perverted sensei!_

"_Now as I was saying. Ahem, I WAS going to say that I will give you a giant bag of marshmallow chocolate." I said facing Naruto. His face suddenly lit up like the sun and said, "OK THEN!" _

_As he was running I hear him faintly yell out, "YAY MARSHMALLOW CHOCOLATES!~"_

_I slightly chuckled as I try to run after him. Now why would __**I **__follow after them you may ask? Well it wasn't peeping or anything! Ok maybe it WAS spying….but still, SOMEONE has to make sure the plan goes into motion! As I ran, I remembered some manners and turned to say bye to Kakashi and Sasuke-kun. Glancing back at them one last time, I noticed something INCREDIBLEY SHOCKING!_

_**WAS THAT EMOTIONS OF DISAPPOINTMENT AND SHOCK IN HIS EYES JUST NOW!? **_

_I shook my head and started to run after Naruto. Hmmm….maybe hell was freezing over? Nah. I'll think about it later. Right now I could hear Kakashi chuckling at who I assumed to be Sasuke-kun._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Back at the training grounds_

_Kakashi has declared today a day-off, leaving Sasuke with nothing to do. He suddenly remembered seeing Sakura's eyes twinkling in eagerness and excitement. Hmmmmm….maybe he should follow her to see what's up? It's a wonder how boredom can make you do all kinds of things._

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Back to Sakura_

_I finally found Naruto and Hinata-chan near Ichiraku. I quickly hid in a bush that had a perfect view of the two. Ohhh…I hope nothing interesting happened while I was gone!_

_Oh damn it! I was too far way to hear anything! I had thought about moving closer but I was scared that Hinata's keen senses would detect me. So I just settled with observing as my only option now. Grrr….If only Ino was here then she could use her Mind-Transfer on some random passer-by can eavesdrop!_

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Outside of Flashback_

"Ohho! So I'm just your sidekick or something!? What's my name _Insane Girl _or just _Sidekick Ino_!?" Ino yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"INO! I'M JUST GONNA SAY THIS ONCE!" Sakura warned. "**SHUT UP!**"

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Upstairs Again

*sigh* "Seems like Ino had pissed off Sakura AGAIN." Inoichi sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Why can't I have a SON?" he muttered.

"**I HEARD THAT, DAD!**" Ino roared.

Both her parents sweat-dropped at her amazing hearing.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Downstairs

Ino was furiously muttering curses under her breath while Sakura also sweat-dropped at her for the umpteenth time as well. (A/N: Geez it's like Sweat-drop Day! Hey everyone make your friends mess up so you can sweat-drop too! Celebrate it everyday to your heart's content!~)

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

_Back to Flashback_

_I kept on watching as I saw that Naruto had presented Hinata-chan the bunny. I almost squealed when I saw Hinata-chan thrust an orange and purple wrapped chocolate bunny towards Naruto! Then DID squealed but very softly as Naruto called her Hinata-CHAN!_

_I knew that Phase 3 was complete when Naruto held Hinata-chan bridal-style (A/N: *squeal*) and ran towards the hospital._

_I smirked victoriously as I came out of the bush since Naruto wasn't in eye-sight anymore. I figured the rest of the plan would go accordingly, so I decided not to meddle anymore. So I walked all the way near a stone bench near the entrance of Konoha. As I walked near it even more while humming, I heard my name being called. I turned and who I saw was-_

_Flashback Ends (A/N: I'm evil aren't I~)_

Ino gasped. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU STOP THERE FOR!?" she yelled enraged while some rice flew out of her mouth and fortunately missing my face and hitting the counter. "AND JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO FIND OUT YOUR 'MYSTERY' GUY TOO! AUGG! NO FAIR!" she ranted on with flames of hell in her eyes. **(A/N: Just wanted to clear this thing up: Yes there was indeed a 'mystery' guy but in the flashback Sakura did NOT know where he went throughout the whole thing so if Sakura was telling the story and she did not see him then Ino does NOT know either. Hope this clears some stuff up!)**

It wasn't Ino's fault that she's super curious. ANYONE would be. I mean who WOULDN'T want to know about some 'mystery guy' some girl had almost ACCIDENTALLY revealed in a flashback that made it sooooooo FREAKIN' interesting!? Not to mention the mere mention of **'HIM'** could make her blush hard!

Sakura fought down a strong blush and calmed herself down and responded, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Ino-PIG!~".

Ouch that did it. Ino had finally cracked. The chopsticks she was holding was burnt due to her **VERY DANGEROUS AND MURDEROUS **aura! (A/N: Seems like the Yamanaka family will need some new chopsticks soon.) She abruptly stood up, away from the crackers and tea they had for snacks, prepared a glare that was so ominous that it could give Itachi a run for his money and cracked her knuckles while she was being surround by an evil aura the size of half the Hokage mountain! (A/N: the one with the faces carved in it…)

Sakura, who was eating another cracker, got the hint and gobbled up her cracker and prepared for the longest full-speed marathon around Konoha and hopefully away from Inozilla! (A/N: I would call my friend that too! xD)

The next thing that happened that made EVRYONE'S (Including Gaara) ears EXPLODE….

.

..

…

….

…..

….

"**FOREHEAD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" **Ino roared at full-volume and demanded.

Sakura, who was a mix of tired ,amused, and scared to death, ran even faster than Lee! She also yelled back, **"NO WAY PIGGY-CHAN!**" Although at least Sakura's yell wasn't THAT loud. Ino is so gonna pay for all of our ear-surgery bills someday.

-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-

Meanwhile

The so-called 'mysterious' guy Sakura was talking about, smirked smugly as he walked to the training grounds to train.

.

.

.

To train in a SAKURA (A/N: pun intended) field….

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**A/N: Longest story for me to ever type! I did this whole story on my iPod but I added extra scenes and delete some unnecessary took me at least 3+ hours. My hands TT^TT.**

**P.S: I'm actually planning on making a bonus chapter featuring Sakura and the 'mystery' guy. But I'm not so sure… Review/PM me if you want a bonus chapter!~**

**PLEASE R&R!~**


End file.
